gods_among_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermes
Hermes is the Messenger of the Olympian Pantheon, and the Olympian God of Trade, Wealth, Luck, Fertility, Thieves, and Travelers. Biography Born to Zeus and the Pleiad Titaness Maia, Hermes began making mischief before he left infancy. Before a full set of hair had grown on his head, Hermes had slipped from the cave where he and his mother dwelt, and after spending several days zipping about on his tiny legs, he discovered the sacred red cattle of Apollo, his elder half brother. The devious little child used his burgeoning magical powers to lead the cows backwards into a river, and emerged on the opposite bank, where he manipulated the winds into blowing the tracks away. However, his deed was witnessed by an old dryad, who Hermes convinced was having a dream, due to the ridiculous sight of a baby herding cows After stealing the cattle, he killed four and ate two of them, and after finding and slaughtering a tortoise, he used its shell, along with guts from the stolen cattle to construct the first lyre, which he then taught himself to play. The remaining two he had killed were divided into several portions as a failsafe if he should be discovered. The precocious child then hid the cattle, and returned to his mother and wrapped himself in swaddling clothes, going to bed. Thanks to his guile, Hermes would have remained completely undiscovered, but for Apollo receiving a vision of Hermes’s theft and of his location. Apollo dragged his brother before Zeus, with the Lord of the Sky being highly amused by the incident. It was then Hermes revealed his failsafe, and set the pieces of cow he had left ablaze, proclaiming that each was a sacrifice for one of the gods, including himself, which earned him the favor of many of the elder gods. Apollo, still enraged by Hermes’s theft of his cattle, was placated when Hermes gifted him with the lyre he had constructed. Later, Hermes constructed the reed pipe, which Apollo was also enchanted with, and asked Hermes to name his price for it. The boy chose his brother’s golden staff, along with his title of God of Herdsmen and Shepherds, to which Apollo agreed. Zeus, after witnessing his son’s wit and silver tongue, made Hermes his Herald and Messenger. Hermes, upon reaching adulthood, would become one of the most beloved gods of Olympus, winning over almost all who met him with his charm and cleverness. Physical Appearance Personality When not carrying out tasks for his fellow Olympians, Hermes is a good natured prankster. Along with his half brother Apollo, who he shares an extremely close relationship with, Hermes constantly plays practical jokes on his relatives, though he does make sure not to ever do anything that would cause true harm, physical or emotional. Beneath his joking and snarky exterior, Hermes is a deeply compassionate individual, with his spending more time than any other member of his pantheon among mortals having given him a great respect for them. As such, Hermes typically tries not to use his considerable skill in the art of manipulation to exploit and beguile for malicious purposes. Powers Along with the standard powers of an Olympian, Hermes possesses a vast degree of superhuman speed, even for a god. He also has potent illusory powers, and is capable of exuding an aura that makes those around him more calm, suggestible, and easily tricked. Skills Hermes is known as one of the most clever and charismatic gods on Olympus, even surpassing the charm of even his brother Apollo. He is an absolute genius, and is skilled in the art of manipulation and planning, especially when orchestrating pranks. His charm is overwhelming, his oratory skills legendary, and he is able to persuade or enthrall nearly any being in the cosmos without fail, with his considerable intuition and insight allowing him to discern how to best manipulate and persuade people. In addition, Hermes is quite the proficient fighter, especially when wielding his Caduceus staff. Notable Equipment Trivia